Be Strong
by Victoria Hyuga
Summary: Es el primer cumpleaños que Kojiro pasa fuera de casa y las cosas no han venido tal como él imaginaba. Se siente solo y triste y necesita a los suyos. Un fic de cumpleaños diferente. Fue mi regalo para el Tigre hace dos años.


**Be Strong**

(Sé fuerte)

-¿Sí?

-Hola, Kojiro.

Mamá. Casi lo había esperado…

No. Llevaba esperándola desde que se sentó en el sofá, hacía una hora, a contemplar el paso del tiempo en los juegos de luces que hacían las persianas del balcón sobre la pared de enfrente.

Mentira. Estaba esperándola desde esta mañana. Desde que abrió los ojos y recordó el día que era.

La llamada de mamá, entre semana y por la tarde (cuando en Japón era de madrugada más o menos) iba a ser lo único especial que le iba a ocurrir en el día de hoy. Porque mamá llamaría, Kojiro no había dudado de ello ni por un segundo. Una madre nunca olvida cosas como esta, o eso suponía él.

La fecha en que nació su hijo mayor.

El resto del mundo podía ignorarlo. De hecho, en Italia nadie sabía que hoy era Hoy. Kojiro tampoco había tenido tiempo, ni ganas ni moral como para hacer amigos en Italia. Y los amigos que había dejado en Japón, los únicos a los que tal vez podía aplicar el calificativo de "amigos de verdad" con algo de propiedad, estarían durmiendo cómodamente a esta hora. Nadie se iba a preocupar de llamarle de todas formas. Para sus amigos y compañeros, él estaba ya a otro nivel, era un profesional, un triunfador. Y todos suponían que tendría gente mejor que ellos con quienes celebrar su cumpleaños.

Suerte que para una madre un hijo siempre era un hijo. A pesar de la distancia física. A pesar de los triunfos, los fracasos…

A pesar de todo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

-Gracias, mamá:-Kojiro cerró los ojos para concentrar toda su atención en su oído y la conversación.

-¿Interrumpo algo? ¿Has hecho una fiesta o…?

-No, no…:-Kojiro pensó a toda velocidad en una respuesta creíble:-Estoy… Ah… Estaba arreglándome. Voy a salir a tomar algo con unos amigos.

La realidad era que no tenía nada que hacer, nadie con quien hablar y ningún sitio a donde ir y que iba a pasar la tarde sentado en su salón, exactamente igual que todas las otras tardes desde que aterrizó en Italia… Las tardes que no tenía entrenamiento, claro.

Pero, ¿qué sentido tiene disgustar o preocupar a una madre que vive en la otra punta del mundo?

-¿En serio?:-la voz de mamá parecía interesada:-¿Son buenos chicos?

-Parece que sí.

"O lo serían si existieran", pensó Kojiro.

-¿Compañeros de equipo?

-Ah… claro.

Kojiro esperaba no haber perdido sus dotes para disfrazar y maquillar la verdad con agradables tonos rosados.

-Me alegro tanto de que ya tengas amigos, cariño… ¿Y qué harás luego?

-Pues… He quedado con una chica, una belleza de la Juve:-improvisó Kojiro a toda prisa:-Iremos a cenar a un restaurante. Pero me acostaré temprano porque mañana tengo entrenamiento.

Kojiro casi pudo sentir a mamá sonreír.

-¿Una chica? ¿Algo que puedas contarle a tu madre?

-Nada. Sólo somos amigos. Hace muy poco tiempo que la conozco, mamá.

Cierto. Y además Victoria salía con un tío de la Juve. Y sólo le había dirigido dos palabras a Kojiro antes de que él fracasara estrepitosamente en el primer partido, ganándose a pulso que lo cedieran a la Reggiana, un equipo de segunda, donde le estaban tratando como a un balón para que aprendiera de primera mano un poquito de humildad y que las estrellas, todas, sin excepción, tenían que partir desde cero…

Es decir, que Victoria y él no tenían nada ni nunca lo tendrían. Es más, ella ni siquiera sabía que él se había fijado en ella. Lo más seguro era que en este momento estuviera disfrutando de la compañía de su novio, ajena al día que era, ignorando que él estaba pensando en ella, y sin tener ni idea de que a él, en verdad, le habría hecho mucha ilusión haber podido celebrar su cumpleaños con ella.

Pero Victoria era preciosa, era la primera mujer que se le había venido a la cabeza, así de pronto, y… Bueno, soñar es gratis, qué demonios.

Y hoy era su cumpleaños, ¿no?

-Pero, ¿esa chica te gusta?:- preguntó mamá.

"Oh, ya lo creo que sí", pensó Kojiro.

Y estaría encantado de tirarle los tejos, si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que ella salía con otro y de que no parecía para nada interesada en Kojiro.

-M-m:-se limitó a responder.

-¿Y tú a ella?

-Bueno, si va a venir a cenar conmigo en mi cumple será por algo, ¿no crees?

Kojiro hizo un intento por bromear, aunque estaba empezando a quedarse sin excusas y estaba deseando cambiar de tema. Llevaba cinco minutos de conversación y cinco minutos mintiendo. Mamá iba a acabar por darse cuenta, rayos.

Pero mamá se rió un poco suavemente.

-Ah, me alegro tanto de que todo te vaya bien, hijo… Ya era hora de que pudieras tener tu propia vida…:-pareció de pronto algo melancólica:-Más que hora:-repitió, más bajito.

Kojiro se removió un poco, incómodo. Si "por tener su propia vida" se entendía el hecho de pasar los días entrenando de sol a sol, por la mañana con el equipo y por la tarde en solitario para fortalecer su pierna izquierda, sin poder hablar con nadie porque no conocía el idioma y la Juve le había retirado la intérprete japonesa en cuanto lo transfirieron a la Reggiana, y alejado de su familia y amigos y de todo su mundo… Pues, bueno, si esa era la definición de "su propia vida", sí que se podría decir que la estaba viviendo, sí.

Aunque a veces Kojiro se preguntaba en secreto qué estaba haciendo aquí. Si no estaría tirando su vida por la borda tan sólo por cumplir un sueño irrealizable, la absurda ilusión de un crío idealista.

Se lo preguntaba muchas veces.

Todos los días, en realidad.

Pero esto tampoco iba a confesárselo a mamá.

Se aclaró la voz con un suave carraspeo:

-Ah… ¿cómo están los pequeños? ¿Están acostados?

-Sí. Pero irán mañana a casa de un amigo de Takeru para verte por webcam. Me han encargado que te diga que enciendas tu portátil a eso de las seis.

-Ok. ¿Takeru se porta bien?

-Bastante bien. Aunque ha vuelto a traer unas notas desastrosas. No sé lo que vamos a hacer con él.

Kojiro chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Cht! Se me cae la boca de decirle que tiene que estudiar. Tiene que aprender un oficio y ganarse la vida.

-Es superior a él, Kojiro. No es capaz de concentrarse o yo qué sé.

-Hablaré con él otra vez, a ver si me cuenta qué problema hay.

Mamá suspiró.

-Espero que a ti te cuente algo. Conmigo se ha vuelto aún más reservado que antes. A ver, se porta bien. Pero siempre tiene algo que hacer y no se entretiene en contarme sus cosas.

-Pero, ¿hace lo que tú le dices?

-Sí, sí. Y se ocupa de los pequeños. Pero… Bueno, ya sabes. Siempre ha tenido más confianza contigo. Parece que prefiere hablar de hombre a hombre.

Kojiro repitió, muy seguro:

-Hablaré con él.

Mamá pareció aliviada.

-Gracias, hijo. Cielos, siento tanto contarte esto… Tú tienes tus propios problemas y yo no debería cargarte más aún…

-No es ninguna carga:-mintió resueltamente Kojiro, con la serenidad que da el hecho de haber repetido esta frase durante años, a pesar de no haberlo sentido en absoluto ninguna de las veces. A decir verdad, empezaba a notar el cuello tenso y un dolorcillo sospechoso en las sienes. Serían los efectos de la "carga", sin duda. Pero lo ignoró, como hacía siempre, y trató de que su voz continuara sonando seria y sosegada al preguntar:-¿Cómo va Naoko?

-Muy bien. Sus notas son mucho mejores. Ya he conseguido convencerla para ir al dentista. Le pondrán el aparato la semana que viene. Cuando la veas, por favor, no le digas nada de los dientes. Está muy acomplejada y sólo hace decir que no volverá a sonreír en su vida para que nadie vea que lleva aparato.

Kojiro esbozó una sonrisita sin alegría. ¡Niñas!

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada:-recordó algo y frunció el ceño:-Ah, ¿cuánto tienes que pagarle al dentista por el aparato?

Mamá lo pensó un momento.

-Unos… Oh, no recuerdo. Pero podré apañarme con mi sueldo de este mes.

Kojiro hizo una mueca de contrariedad. El sueldo de un mes, maldición… Y eso era sólo el principio del tratamiento…

-Bueno, no será necesario. Mañana mismo te ingresaré el doble, para que tengas para el aparato y para algo más que pueda surgir.

-Kojiro, no es necesario…

-No te inquietes, mamá. Ayer me ingresaron la nómina.

-Pero tienes que pagar un piso y vivir en una ciudad extraña…

-Nah. Yo solo no gasto mucho:- cierto. Mayormente porque sus únicas salidas eran ir al trabajo y volver:-Y para algo estoy aquí, ¿no es cierto?

-Pero cuando te fuiste a Italia me prometí que no iba a volver a pedirte dinero…

-Técnicamente, no me has pedido nada. Considéralo como un regalo que le hago a Naoko.

-Hijo, ya nos has dado tanto…

-Mamá, no hay forma humana de que tu sueldo dé para manteneros a los cuatro y pagar los gastos extra de los niños. Y yo gano demasiado para mí solo.

En cuanto hubo terminado de hablar, se hizo una mueca a sí mismo al caer en la cuenta de su propio giro de palabras. "Los niños". Como si él no fuera también uno de los hijos de esta familia. Hacía tantos años que no era un niño… Dejó de serlo el día que su padre murió.

-Pero Kojiro, te has ganado a pulso ese dinero. Te lo ganas todos los días y mereces disfrutarlo.

-Nah. No podría gastar nada sabiendo que Naoko necesita arreglarse la boca. Mañana te hago en ingreso y asunto arreglado.

Mamá volvió a suspirar.

-No sé qué voy a hacer contigo.

Kojiro sonrió. Sabía que había ganado. Siempre ganaba las discusiones por temas económicos con mamá. Mamá y él sabían que, por mucho que ella se esforzara, la cruda realidad le obligaba una y otra vez a ceder. Mamá siempre discutía. Pero los dos sabían que lo hacía porque era una luchadora y nada más, porque tenía que pelear contra lo que no era justo. En realidad, no peleaba contra él. Peleaba contra el mundo, por obligar a su hijo mayor a comportarse como el padre de la familia. Pero al final, acababa cediendo. Porque… bueno, era una luchadora. Pero por encima de todo, era madre. La madre de tres niños más pequeños que necesitaban el dinero que traía el mayor. Kojiro entendía que para mamá debía suponer un conflicto tremendo tener que hablar con él de dinero. Y por desgracia, casi todas sus conversaciones acababan más pronto o más tarde, tocando el tema económico. Era inevitable cuando en una casa había tres niños pequeños.

-Háblame de Masaru:-dijo, en un intento por cambiar de tema.

Y por aliviar la tensión de mamá, sí. Y también la suya propia.

-Oh, Masaru va bien. Ha estado resfriado estos días, pero ya está mejor.

-¿Otra vez? Es el tercer catarro en dos meses.

-Sí. El doctor dice que es porque tiene las amígdalas muy grandes.

-¿Y eso no se opera?

-Sí, pero con el gasto de Naoko, no es momento para…

-Bueno, no pasa nada:-Kojiro se masajeó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos:-Tengo algo de dinero junto del primer sueldo que gané en la Juve. Te lo enviaré para que pueda operarse Masaru.

-No, Kojiro. No quiero que te sacrifiques más por nosotros.

-Ya. Y yo no quiero que Masaru siga pasando esas fiebres, mamá. Además, siempre le dan por las noches. ¿Y quién se queda despierto para cuidarle? Takeru no, supongo.

-Takeru tiene que dormir para rendir en el instituto. Me quedo yo, que soy su madre. **Vuestra** madre.

-Ya, mamá. Pero tú también trabajas. Y mira lo que te pasó aquella vez. Te golpeaste la cabeza y estuviste a punto de morir. Y todo por no descansar lo suficiente y trabajar más de la cuenta.

-No quiero que el peso de la casa caiga sólo sobre tus hombros.

-Pero mamá, yo soy joven y estoy sano. Y lo gano bien. Ahora soy un profesional. Puedo manteneros con mi sueldo sin ningún problema.

-¿Y entonces cuándo vivirás tú, Kojiro?

-No necesito el dinero.

-Ya lo sé. Te alimentas de sueños. Pero los sueños necesitan cumplirse alguna vez, hijo. Necesitas ver tu recompensa y saborearla.

-Ya tengo mi recompensa.

-¿Sí? ¿Esto era lo que tú querías, Kojiro? ¿Irte a la Juve y acabar en la Reggiana?

-Las cosas no han salido como yo esperaba, de acuerdo. Pero estoy trabajando duro, y te prometo…

-Sé que estás trabajando duro, Kojiro. Y sé que conseguirás superarte a ti mismo y volver a la Juve. Pero, ¿a qué precio?

-Al que haga falta:-repuso Kojiro, muy seguro.

Mamá suspiró con pesar.

-¿Ves? Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Kojiro hizo un gesto de frustración.

-Mamá…

-Kojiro, eres mi hijo. Puede que por fuera seas un hombre desde que tu padre murió, pero para mí sigues siendo mi hijo. Y estás lejos, en una tierra extraña, trabajando como un desesperado para mantenernos porque yo soy débil y no soy capaz de ser una buena madre y cuidar bien de ti y de tus hermanos.

Kojiro sintió un picorcillo sospechoso en los párpados y una brusca opresión en la garganta.

-No digas esas cosas:-protestó con voz extraña.

-Digo lo que siento, cariño. Me siento un fracaso por haberte obligado a llegar a esto.

-Tú no me has obligado a nada. Yo he venido a Italia por mi propia voluntad.

-Sí, pero…

-Y estoy bien, de verdad. Ya te digo, mis amigos están al llegar. Y esta noche voy a cenar con una chica preciosa. No tienes que preocuparte por mí con todo lo que tienes encima. Menos aún cuando yo estoy bien, mamá. Perfectamente.

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado. Al fin, mamá preguntó, como insegura:

-¿De verdad, Kojiro?

-De verdad:-afirmó el muchacho con fuerza:-Mira… ah… tengo que dejarte. Mis colegas están al llegar…

Mentira otra vez. Tenía que colgar antes de que mamá notara que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Pero Kojiro no se entretuvo en pensar en eso. Continuó:

-Mañana te ingresaré el dinero de Naoko y haré las averiguaciones sobre la operación de Masaru. Oh, y hablaré con Takeru, ¿vale? No te preocupes por nada, mamá. Tú sólo come bien y duerme y…:-tragó saliva. Las lágrimas amenazaron con rodar por sus mejillas:-Y… y cuídate, ¿vale?

-Sí, no te daré más disgustos. Te lo prometo. Estaré bien.

Kojiro tomó aire profundamente. Desde que le había ocurrido aquello a mamá y estuvo en coma, él vivía en tensión constante, temiendo que sonara el teléfono a horas intempestivas y espiando en la voz de mamá el más leve signo de debilidad o de que algo no andaba bien.

Cuando a mamá le ocurrió aquello, él había estado con la selección, lejos de casa.

Como ahora.

Sería por eso.

-De acuerdo. Ah… Tengo que colgar ya.

-Sí, cariño. Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias. Y gracias por llamar, mamá. Dale un beso a los pequeños.

-De tu parte, hijo. Un abrazo.

Antes de darse cuenta, Kojiro se encontró con el teléfono apagado y silencioso en su mano. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza. Cerró los ojos. El silencio de su apartamento se le hacía de pronto denso y pesado. Kojiro no era una persona excesivamente extrovertida ni excesivamente sociable, pero la soledad le pesaba en este momento como una losa.

Cielos, necesitaba una voz amiga con quien poder hablar. Alguien con quien poder ser él mismo, ni el Tigre, ni el cabeza de familia valiente y capaz. Alguien que le escuchara y con quien no tuviera que fingir ni hacerse el fuerte…

Alguien que impidiera que cayeran estas malditas lágrimas que se le estaban desbordando una a una sin que él pudiera evitarlo…

Justo en el último segundo posible, cuando estaba a punto de tirar el teléfono contra la pared, por hacer algo explosivo que no fuera soltar un grito, el condenado cacharro empezó a vibrar en su mano.

Un toque… dos…

Sin pensar, sin mirar, Kojiro descolgó y se lo llevó a la oreja.

-¿Sí?

-Ah… ¿Koji-kun?

Ahora Kojiro abrió grandes ojos de sorpresa.

-¡Ken!:-exclamó.

La voz al otro lado sonrió.

-El mismo.

-¡Vaya! No sabes… Bueno, me alegro de escucharte, amigo.

-Y yo… Am, ¿interrumpo algo?

-No. ¿Por…?

-Bueno, como hoy es tu cumpleaños y esas cosas…

La voz de Ken sonaba casi bromista y Kojiro no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de sus lágrimas.

-No se te escapa una, ¿no, Wakashimazu?

-Alguien tiene que ser el inteligente de los dos.

Kojiro se pasó el dorso de un índice por la nariz. Estaba húmeda.

-Ya:-la sonrisa parecía instalada en su cara, gracias a Dios:-Cielos, Ken, qué sorpresa me has dado, tío.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me esperabas o qué?

-Claro que no.

-Me ofendes, colega. A ver, ¿somos amigos o no?

-Ya. Pero en Japón debe ser… ¿de madrugada?

-Nah. Es agosto… hace calor… no podía dormir…:-contestó despreocupadamente Ken:-Me preguntaba qué puede sentir un Tigre al pasar su primer cumpleaños en Italia, tan lejos del País del Sol Naciente.

La sonrisa de Kojiro tembló y las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus párpados.

-No quieres saberlo, créeme:-murmuró.

-Eh, ¿por qué no? ¿Tan salvaje es la experiencia?:-Ken estaba bromeando y Kojiro sentía que en otro momento se habría echado a reír… Pero hoy ni siquiera era capaz de contestar. Sentía una congoja tremenda y una nostalgia que no le dejaba respirar. Al ver que guardaba silencio, la voz de Ken se volvió seria y casi inquieta:-¿Koji-kun?

Kojiro se pasó una mano por la mejilla para limpiarse las malditas lágrimas. Agradeció estar solo en su piso porque de este modo, nadie le vería degradarse y derrumbarse.

Nadie le vería convertirse en un crío asustado, llorando por su mamá, como en el primer día de colegio.

-Ken, yo… Ah, maldita sea…

Se le escapó un sollozo y Ken se apresuró por responder, muy grave y casi cómplice ahora:

-Shh… Eh, venga. Ya está. Cuéntame, capitán.

Al sonido de esta palabra, "capitán", Kojiro sintió un alivio realmente indescriptible.

Capitán.

Sí, no hacía tanto tiempo que él había sido el capitán de uno de los mejores equipos de su país y capitán de su selección. No había pasado su existencia como una sombra en un equipo mediocre trabajando de sol a sol sin hablar con nadie…

No hacía tanto tiempo, había sido admirado y respetado. No siempre había arrastrado esta existencia de perdedor.

Y si lo había sido, podría volver a serlo.

Podría volver a la Juve y ser la estrella que debió haber sido desde el primer día.

¿Sería verdad…?

Oh, eso sí que sería el mejor regalo que podía traerle esta tierra extraña…

Sin pensar más, Kojiro empezó a hablar…

_FIN_


End file.
